


Feel it

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Would you please write a BDSM story? Dominant Emma/Submissive Regina. it's a humble request. Asked by anon via tumblr“Eager?”Regina narrowed her eyes at that but shuddered as she felt how Emma’s hand began to go lower, pinching her right nipple as she did so. Beginning a series of circles, enough to make her groan while trying not to squeeze her thighs, Emma laughed throatily as Regina groaned.“Shh.”





	Feel it

**Author's Note:**

> I had several scenarios running but it came down to this one at the end. Which has more of an aftercare vibe to it(?) Not really and not entirely but I’m not that crazy to the punishment thingie so I guess my mind went to edging and praising xD

 

Fingertips touching her breasts, Regina arched her back as she bit down on her lip, eyes never leaving green ones that stared at her. At the silhouette at the end of the bed that was still completely naked, harness still sitting on her hips and grinning mischievously while she dropped her gaze, coaxing her to keep moving down.

Nipples hardening, Regina narrowed her eyes and followed the silent command; a drop of brashness shinning on them as she moved the hand lower, middle finger grazing her skin as she, finally, came closer to her sex, fingers covering her pubis, she halted, waiting for new orders. Orders Emma didn’t stutter on mutter as she closed her hands, rivulets of magic suddenly coming out of the shadows, lapping on Regina’s skin and making her already aching muscles feel even tauter. At her side, above rumpled sheets, the magic wand Emma had already used on her felt awfully close but, as she glanced at it, the younger woman tutted, circling the bed’s frame and sitting at the edge of the bed, two fingers lifting Regina’s chin and making her look up as she did so.

“Eager?”

Regina narrowed her eyes at that but shuddered as she felt how Emma’s hand began to go lower, pinching her right nipple as she did so. Beginning a series of circles, enough to make her groan while trying not to squeeze her thighs, Emma laughed throatily as Regina groaned.

“Shh.” It was a gentle whisper, puffs of air touching Regina’s earlobe as she felt a soft, gentle kiss being placed there while Emma’s hand kept touching her. “I know you can hold it for a little more, can’t you? I know you can.”

She was closer than before and she could feel it behind her eyes, the wish to groan and trash as she felt invisible ropes pulling her away from her sex, making her hands halt as she let them go lax. Eyes darkened, she saw how Emma’s fingers dipped between her thighs, curving a little and not actually touching her until she thrusted her hips. The brief moment of rebellion was met with one soft slap on her labia, lips turning into teeth as they nibbled the side of her neck.

Nodding once, blindly, Regina arched her back as Emma’s magic poured out of her, leaving her dazed as each ounce of it trickled down her body, crackling at her sex as she felt the orgasm coming closer than ever; a hot white ball on the bottom of her stomach.

“Please…” It came closer to a sob, one she promptly tried to catch up with pursed lips. However, Emma’s chuckle told her that she had been heard. Mattress dipping as the younger woman moved, Regina felt two fingers of Emma’s free hand caressing her cheek, urging her to open her eyes and focus on the set of green that looked at her, sparks of white haloing the blue specks that circled the irises.

“I…”

Lips spreading into a smirk, Emma touched her clit, getting her closer as she slowed the circles, teasing her with just the barest grazes. Regina tried to battle slightly against the ropes that tied her to the bed; not too much, just enough so the sound of her own magic clicking against them could fill the dimly lighted room.

“You are doing so good…” The mutter was chased away by Emma hand beginning to pick her pace up again, her magic crackling as she sent waves of it to Regina’s sex. The heat was quickly beginning to transform into tremors and Regina groaned as she felt herself again about to be pushed only to be restrained, unable to fully cum.

“Emma!”

She eyed the younger woman through heavy-lidded eyes, perspiration covering her chest and upper lip. Her muscles ached but she nodded when Emma raised her brows, a silent question answered in less than a second. Yes, she wanted this.

Returning to her previous mood, Emma nodded curtly and removed her hand altogether, her fingers glistening under the lights as she brought them to Regina who, feeling drops already rolling down between her thighs, opened her mouth; licking the fingers clean as she stared up at the younger woman, purple sparks breaking free from her skin.

Hand going back to her clitoris, Emma did a few more strokes, sending pulse after pulse of magic. Regina trembled, tasting herself on the back of her mouth. A single order escaped Emma’s lips.

“Do it for me; now.”

She came, body trembling, ropes disappearing altogether as she felt her muscles clenching, legs closing, coaxing Emma in.

And, as she blinked, she could see her magic exploding just a touch away, asking for more, wishing for more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I remember the debate of Regina being either a bottom, top or switch. My thoughts on that? She is an amazing top but I kinda prefer the switch idea.


End file.
